vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichigo Kurosaki (Post-Timeskip)
|-|Complete Fullbring= |-|Fullbring Shikai= |-|Fullbring Bankai= |-|True Shikai= |-|True Shikai (Merged Hollow Form)= |-|True Bankai= |-|True Bankai (Merged Hollow Form)= Summary is the son of Masaki and Isshin Kurosaki, a Quincy with the powers of a Shinigami. Years after the death of his mother, Ichigo uses his innate spiritual awareness to help local ghosts, and unlocks his potential as a Shinigami when Rukia Kuchiki comes along in pursuit of a Hollow. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | At least High 6-C, higher with Fullbring Bankai | At least 6-B, 5-B with Merged Hollow Form | At least 5-B, higher with Merged Hollow Form Name: Ichigo Kurosaki Origin: Bleach Age: 17 years old (27 in the Epilogue) Gender: Male Classification: Human, Hollow/ Quincy/Shinigami Powers and Abilities: |-|Shinigami Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Accelerated Development, Reactive Power Level (As noted by Grimmjow. Ichigo is able to evolved remarkably within a very short period of time and continued to grow even during battle), Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost his speed), Afterimage Creation, Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Transformation (Can transform into a hollow), Energy Projection, Multiple Personalities (Ichigo and Zangetsu are both seperate entities that behave completely different from one another), BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to disintegration), Resistance to Possession, Power Absorption, Soul Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (As a transcendent being he cannot be sensed by inferior opponents unless he allows it), Memory Manipulation (After Senna wiped everyone's memories Ichigo was the only one to retain his memories of her and even certain events such as him visiting The Valley of Screams before), Paralysis Inducement (Was unaffected by Candice's 5 Gigajoule arrow), Sealing (Broke out of a series of high level seals meant to seal off his movement capability), Power Mimicry (Tokinada can only copy Zangetsu appearance but not its power), and High Temperatures (Able to bathe in Kirinjo's hot spring, and without protection the water can cause the spiritual being's bodies to erode and rupture from exposure to the waters) |-|Hollow Powers=All abilities in his first form, in addition to the above, Immortality (Type 3 and 4), Possibly Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Mid; regenerated a hole in his chest) and Resurrection (Zangetsu's possession can resurrect Ichigo, healing his wounds), Berserk Mode, Body Control (Can grow extra appendages like arms or even spawn creatures from his body), Limited Telekinesis (With his ability "Chain" he can summon Zangetsu back to his hand if it's elsewhere), Instinctive Reaction (Zangetsu can save Ichigo from fatal wounds by deploying his mask at the targeted area) |-|Quincy Powers=All abilities in his first form, in addition to Limited Blood Manipulation (Using Blut, Ichigo can flood his blood vessels with energy to reinforce them), Energy Absorption Attack Potency: Large Island level (Cut off Tsukishima's arm) | At least Large Island level (Far stronger than before, as he has regained all his Shinigami powers, on top of his Fullbring powers, casually split some clouds), higher with Fullbring Bankai (Overwhelmed Quilge Opie even after he had absorbed Ayon and activated Vollständig) | At least Country level (According to Yhwach, he reclaimed the power he used to defeat Aizen, and he was able to hold Yhwach back and stagger him with a Getsuga Tenshō), Planet level with Merged Hollow Form (Capable of injuring a Soul King Absorbed Yhwach) | At least Planet level (One-shot and killed Post-Power Absorption Yhwach on two separate occasions), higher with Merged Hollow Form (Superior to True Bankai) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Tsukishima) | Massively Hypersonic+, higher with Fullbring Bankai | Relativistic (Reclaimed the power he once had that he used to defeat Aizen and overwhelmed Candice, Mennias, and Liltotto, he can casually redirect multiple Heilig Pfeil), higher with Merged Hollow Form | At least Relativistic (Faster than before), higher with Merged Hollow Form Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Island Class | At least Large Island Class, higher with Fullbring Bankai | At least Country Class, Planet Class with Merged Hollow Form | At least Planet Class (Bisected Yhwach), higher with Merged Hollow Form Durability: Large Island level | At least Large Island level, higher with Fullbring Bankai | At least Country level, Planet level with Merged Hollow Form | At least Planet level, higher with Merged Hollow Form Stamina: Extremely high. Ichigo is a stubborn man who won't give up on fighting even when seriously injured and near-death, at one point fighting against Zangetsu within the Dangai for 3 months Range: Extended melee range, further with the shockwaves of his attacks, Hundreds of Meters to Kilometers with Getsuga Tenshō Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Zangetsu, and his Substitute Shinigami Badge Intelligence: Though he may be brash and headstrong, Ichigo is deceptively intelligent, remaining among the top students in his class even when juggling his studies with his work as a Substitute Shinigami. He takes to combat well, even if he isn't the calmest person or one for long-term planning, fighting skillfully against opponents with much more experience Weaknesses: Ichigo is brash and can rush into fights without thinking, and he can also be too merciful or have his powers limited by his lack of fighting spirit. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shunpo: An application of Hohō used by Shinigami, allowing for high-speed movement, much faster than the eye can follow, used in combat and travel, typically in short bursts. The skill can be summarized as taking the least amount of steps to reach point B from point A. While he makes skillful use of Shunpo, Ichigo is not particularly well-versed in the specifics of the technique and his use of it is fairly straightforward. |-|Fullbring= Ichigo's Fullbring is dependent on his Substitute Shinigami Badge, which, when first activated, emits energy from its four sides in the shape of Tensa Zangetsu's tsuba. He uses it for primarily defensive purposes, but after he advances his control over it further, it covers him in black reiatsu and gives him a simple, black blade. Once completed, Ichigo's Fullbring covers him in white, bone-like armor and a black bodysuit, and in this form, he can create tsuba-shaped bursts of energy that he can use similar to a Getsuga Tenshō. Ep351 Fullbring Focus.png|1st Fullbring Ichigo Fullbring Evolved.jpg|2nd Fullbring Ichigo Complete Fullbring.png|3rd Fullbring |-|True Zanpakutō= Shikai: Ichigo's True Shikai takes the form of not one, but two blades, one in the shape of his original Shikai and a hollow portion, while the other is smaller, more akin to a knife. The larger blade represents his inner Hollow, and the smaller blade his Quincy powers. When Ichigo merges with his inner hollow, the larger blade turns white. * Getsuga Tenshō: Ichigo's signature attack, a highly condensed blast of spiritual pressure released from the tip of either blade with a slash, taking the form of a crescent as it rushes forwards, or even an omnidirectional burst. Though Ichigo uses this ability several times before finding out its name, once he does, its power is greatly enhanced. ** Getsuga Jūjishō: By firing a Getsuga Tenshō from both blades at once, Ichigo can create a cross-shaped explosion of energy with immense power. GT Color.jpg|Getsuga Tenshō GJ Color.jpg|Getsuga Jūjishō Bankai - Tensa Zangetsu: To activate his True Bankai, Ichigo brings both the blades of his Zanpakutō together, fusing them into a massive blade similar to that of his original Shikai, with the smaller blade occupying the hollow inside of the larger. Yhwach regarded Ichigo's bankai as too powerful and destroyed it instantly before we could see its godly power. After Yhwach absorbs Ichigo's powers, the exterior of the blade shatters to reveal the True Zangetsu. *'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō:' Ichigo can fire a massively powerful Getsuga Tenshō. When this technique was used against a Soul King-empowered Yhwach, Ichigo bifurcated him with the force of the blast and would have killed him were it not for The Almighty allowing Yhwach to reverse his death. *'True Zangetsu:' Ichigo shatters the white outer shell of Tensa Zangetsu to strike with the True Zangetsu. EGT Color.jpg|Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō True Zangetsu Color.jpg|True Zangetsu |-|Merged Hollow Form= Merged Hollow Form: After discovering the true nature of his Zanpakutō, Ichigo can enter into a more powerful state by merging with his inner Hollow. In this form, the left side of Ichigo's face and neck change to resemble the form his inner Hollow took on while fighting Ulquiorra Cifer, as well as his former Hollowfication; his left eye inverts in color with a black sclera and yellow pupil, he has dark marks running down his face and along his neck, and he gains a long, forward-pointing horn on the left side of his head. While in this form, the larger blade of Zangetsu turns white. *'Combined Gran Rey Cero-Getsuga Tenshō:' By using the longer sword of Zangetsu as a substitute second horn and with his blood as a catalyst, Ichigo can fire a Gran Rey Cero; moreover, he can combine it with a Getsuga Tenshō to create a massive slashing attack powerful enough to wound a Soul King-empowered Yhwach; though the latter quickly brushed it off, he noted that it was nonetheless a potent technique and proof that he had to begin taking Ichigo seriously. MergedHollow Color.jpg|Merged Hollow Form GRCGT Color.jpg|Combined Gran Rey Cero-Getsuga Tenshō |-|Quincy Powers= Blut: An advanced Quincy technique that works by pumping Reishi into the user's blood vessels, reinforcing either their strength or durability to exceptional levels. There exists a defensive and offensive form of Blut, but only one can be used at a time; Ichigo seems to make subconscious use of these. *'Blut Vene:' Blut's defensive form, which makes its use clear in the form of a glowing trail that traces the user's blood vessels, which appears only when the enhanced area is struck. When consciously maintained at full power, Blut Vene can even negate the attacks of a Bankai user. It can also be used to stop the user's blood flow if they are badly injured, preventing them from bleeding out. 513Ichigo's Blut Vene.png|Blut Vene Key: Fullbring Arc | Power Restored | True Shikai | True Bankai Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Yveltal (Pokémon) Yveltal's Profile (Both were 5-B, and speed was equalized) Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Adults Category:Afterimage Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Berserkers Category:Brawlers Category:Chi Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Energy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Invisibility Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Parents Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Quincies Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shinigami Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sword Users Category:Teenagers Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Blood Users Category:BFR Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Space Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Students Category:Weapon Masters Category:Longevity Users Category:Shueisha